Receivers at the front end of today's radars are faced with increasing bandwidth requirements and increasingly hostile environments. In order to address these issues, microwave differential amplifiers (MWDA) are placed at the radar front end. The MWDAs are low-noise and provide very good matching and high linearity, at relatively high radio frequency (RF) and microwave power levels at its input. Although capable of handling high power levels, additional protection circuits are required in case the input signal becomes extremely high. Such high signals can cause damage to the transistors in the amplifier stages of the MWDA.